Diversion 101
by patheticnemesis
Summary: Elricest, Graphic. A distraction is needed! Ed employs his "ultimate" technique...


_Disclaimer: I make no profit playing with these toys. All I get is manipulative joy._

**Firstly: This is honest to god graphic incestuous lovin'. And Yes, that DOES mean sex between siblings. The rating should have given it away in the first place. I say this with complete sensitivity.**

**So, now I present to you: my first attempt at porn! Constructive criticism would be very, very welcome. If you can be bothered. Okay, enough chitchat. Below be the smex.**

...

It is a known fact that Edward Elric is highly competent in the use of avoidance and distraction. He'd evaded questions concerning his and his brothers' appearances for most of his adolescence, after all, not to mention keeping secret the fact that the both of them were involved in the coup that had overthrown the dystopia that was Father's reign.

His tactics are many and various. The threat of violence, loss of one's life and collapse of status are all exceptional cases, reserved for those who exceptionally piss him off, like a certain Flame Alchemist. Mostly, an enigmatic shrug, a grin and a disarming comment will be enough to cause frustration levels to rise to previously unchartered heights, which is just the way he likes it. Edward Elric wouldn't be living up to his name if he wasn't causing chaos in some way.

But his ultimate technique is one which is virtually unknown.

"Brother! What..._what_ is that _thing_on your neck? "

Ed flinches. _Shitshitshitshit -_

"Umm, nothing? Well, I mean, not nothing, but nothing to worry about? You know exactly what it is though; you've seen plenty of hickeys before! And you're certainly not innocent in this one's presence, brother-mine."

The sultry husk in his voice is lost on his furious baby brother.

"_You didn't cover it up? _How stupid can you be brother! Now everyone knows you get regular sex, and consequently, everyone is going to be questioning who it's with!"

Ed tries to be logical. "But no-one is going to be right, Al. Who's gonna guess that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are lovers?"

Worst thing he could say. Al's face is red, and not the sort of red Ed would usually be waxing lyrical about, wondering if it extended further down his brother's delicious body.

"You – You – What the _hell_Ed? It doesn't matter if people don't guess RIGHT! The fact they're guessing at all is the pr – mmph!"

Muffling Al with his mouth always works. However, if he wants to successfully divert his brother entirely, he knows he'll have to move fast.

He walks forward, pinning Al to the wall with his body, heavy warmth and hard lines, fingers sliding into soft hair to grip tight and tongue proceeding to do thoroughly sinful things.

Al's hands are fisting his shirt collar tighter than usual and he can't tell whether he's pulling him closer or pushing him away; but the strokes of his answering tongue are rough, showing his anger isn't yet dissipating with the onslaught of sensation. So he steps up his game.

Even without the automail arm Ed's still not particularly dexterous, but passion seems to make him graceful, or at least frenzied enough to work buttons and zippers with surprising finesse. Al doesn't even have time to react before Ed's shirt and his clothes are on the floor and Ed is sliding down his body like a snake, skin pasted to skin and mouth sinuously following over every bare inch.

The distraction's starting to work. The flush on Al's face is indeed spreading, going from the bright red of anger to the rich red of lust, rushing down his torso with conviction. Ed stops when he's on his knees, breath puffing against his brother's arousal, making him shake and whimper softly.

Yet there's a problem with such a debauched position and taking the scenic route, because his brother's mouth is now free, his mind re-sharpening – and he wastes no time in making his disapproval known.

"You're going about diminishing my anger the wrong way, brother. Sex doesn't solve everything!"

Ed just snickers.

"Sure it does. Now shut-up and let me help you forget your own name."

Al snorts in disagreement and at his pitiful attempt at seducing him, but watches avidly regardless as Ed fixes his interest back on his bobbing cock.

He places a gentle kiss on the tip before moving down the shaft, nibbling slightly along the way. Al's biting his lip and trying to hold back the noises he wants desperately to let loose, but he can't control his breathing, and Ed's delighting in the strangled gasps and hitched breaths he's creating.

Nipping at the soft skin on his thighs, Ed moves back up, sucking first one ball into his mouth greedily, and then proceeding onto the next one, making sure to brush against Al's perineum along the way. It results in a choked cry which in turn has him leering.

His tongue trails around the base then moves up the shaft, thoroughly coating it with his saliva, ending with a hard flat swipe to the head to collect the pre-cum there. Lips closing around the tip he sucks delicately, one hand stroking the length infuriatingly slow.

Not long now. True to Ed's word, Al's completely forgotten why he was angry, has completely forgotten how they ended up with him backed against the wall, fingers scrabbling to gain some sort of purchase, his sexy, beautiful older brother making his world tumble down as he reclines erotically on his knees and worships him. A deft swirl around the crown and he snaps, voice moaning brokenly, any and all control flying out the window.

Ed feels his brother's fingers tangling in his hair at the same time he feels himself beginning to reel from the raw passion of it all. Flicking his gaze up he takes in the sight before him – from Al's blissed-out expression and closed eyes, to his exposed throat working furiously as he repeatedly swallows between ragged breaths. And then he groans.

If there's one thing that can utterly turn Ed on, it's Al's groans which seem to convey in one single noise the definition of lust, and the combination of that beautiful sound and Al's flushed state has his stomach dropping and his face heating. All he can think is _sofuckinghot_, and when he reaches down he's unsurprised to find himself straining against the confines of his pants.

Relaxing his throat he dips his head, taking in as much as he can and humming quietly as he bobs, hand relocating to cup his brother's sack and massage gently. Al's whimpering above him, thrusting into the tight, wet heat, not bothering to tone it down now that he's let himself go, and everything's driving him to undo his own zipper and fist his own rock hard length.

Feeling the head hit the back of his throat he swallows, once, twice, and then groans in satisfaction as Al finally gives a completely unfettered yell and spasms deep within his mouth, spine arching and head thrown back. He drinks everything his brother offers and when it's over, presses hard kisses all over Al's stomach and heaving chest as he stands back up and claims his brother's mouth frantically, leaving his own arousal to press obviously against Al's hip.

Around his panting and the kisses, Al's laughing, eyes opening to fix his brother with a gaze full of unfulfilled desire despite his orgasm. He reaches a hand down and strokes teasingly with his fingers, causing Ed to shiver as his mouth goes dry and all thoughts leave his brain to be replaced with the single objective of fucking his brother senseless. Now.

"Well brother, I stand corrected. You have me at your mercy. Care to claim your prize?"

Ed's chuckle is positively wicked and his eyes are _burning_when he looks into his brother's smirking face, letting Al know in their intensity that he's going to regret being so smug tomorrow.

"Oh I'll definitely be claiming you, love. All. Night. Long."

It is also perhaps another virtually unknown fact that in the case of his brother, Edward Elric faces the pitfall of being so competent at distraction that he gets completely distracted himself.

...

**I was supposed to be writing an essay right now on the Opium Wars for history. Instead I wrote incestuous porn. A highly productive evening, in my opinion XD**


End file.
